


We Got Staying Power

by Maxil_Gal



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Delilah Mercury-Hutton, F/F, Hidden Relationships, M/M, aka what if freddie was still alive, and he and jim had a daughter, family au, thats all it is, thats it, who wanted to find love so badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: A happier universe where Freddie Mercury is still alive, and he and husband Jim Hutton have an adopted child named Delilah, who desperately wants to find someone to love.(big thanks to @jim-mercury on tumblr and their amazing family au)





	We Got Staying Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jim_mercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jim_mercury/gifts).



Delilah Mercury-Hutton was trying not to freak out, but as the line grew shorter and shorter she felt the anxiety rise to her chest. What was she doing? This was stupid and crazy and someone was going to notice her or Millie would recognize her and everything  would be ruined. She almost didn’t realize she was next until the girl called her forward.

“Hey! The usual then, Mel?” Delilah nodded quickly, sticking her hand into her pocket, feeling for the slip of paper she had written. “Alright. With or without whip? Melina?” Delilah's head snapped back into place.

“Oh uh, without thanks.” 

“Mhmm. Alright there you go.”

“Err thanks…” She fumbled with her wallet as she pulled the cash out. Millie laughed. God her laugh was so cute please marry me, Delilah thought as she handed over the quid and took the coffee. Only after sitting down did she realize she forgot to give Millie her number.

“Motherfuck,” she mumbled as she pulled out the slip, sighing. Of course she had messed this up. This was the universe telling her that she was a lost cause. As Delilah sipped, though, she noticed writing on the bottom of the cup reflected in the window. On further investigation, she found a number.  _ Call me -Millie _

She stared incredulously at Millie as she finished an order. The sweet girl gave her a little wink, leading to Delilah hiding her face with her jacket. God she was so adorable.

* * *

 

“Uh...hey.” Delilah had waited in the cafe until Millie’s shift was over, which was rare. Normally she stayed a max of ten minutes and dashed out, fearing the paparazzi. Today, though, was different. She had to talk to Millie.

“Hey,” Millie said, blushing and staring at her beat up sneakers. Oh no she’s so adorable, I wanna kiss her so bad. “I don’t really give girls my number but…” She blushed even harder.

“Oh yeah. I get that...in fact uh…” Delilah sheepishly handed her the paper. “I meant to give this to you but uh...I got distracted.” She giggled, and Delilah wanted to melt into a puddle. This girl was going to be the death of her. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” 

“Oh uhm...I was gonna go home...we could hang out at your place?”

“Sure...that sounds fun.”

* * *

 

“I need to come clean.” They were right in front of Millie's flat. She needed to be as honest as possible without scaring her away. “My name isn’t Mel...it’s Delilah…”

“Why were you giving a different name?”

“I...I hate my name,” she said, scratching the back of her head. It wasn’t a lie. She really did hate being named after a goddamn cat. “It’s too grandmother for this day and age.”

“Pfft. Preaching to the choir. My full name is Millicent.” We both laughed. “Oh god we’re a pair of old lesbians all ready!”

“So...you’re a lesbian?” They entered her flat, small, ruddy, and absolutely wonderful. Delilah took off her leather jacket and hung it by the door.

“Mhmm. You?”

“Bi.” Delilah pretended to fix her hair in the mirror. She was glad none of the tabloids had gotten pictures of her with her short hair yet. Helped her be more incognito. “That ok?”

“Of course. God that must be so terrifying, telling a partner you’re bisexual huh? People are assholes.”

“Yeah...but I mean if they don’t like it they aren’t worth my time.”

“Still,” she mused, flopping onto the couch. “What kind of music you listen to?”

“Rock...mostly...I actually play a few instruments.” She busied herself admiring her knicknacks that lined her bookshelf.

“That’s so cool! You in a band?”

“Nah…”

“Oh...I love rock music too. Favorite artist?” MY DAD.

“Oh uh...you know, the usual. Led Zeppelin, ABBA, Elton John, Beatles. And what about you?”

“I really love Queen. Like not rabidly, but they have really great music.” Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit.

“Yeah...Yeah they’re cool.” THEY’RE MY FAMILY.

“Oh and I really like Folk too. My dad raised me on Irish ballads.”

“You’re Irish?” DEAR GOD IT'S MEANT TO BE.

“Mhmm, on his side. He married my mom and moved to Wales with her.”

“Yeah...one of my dads is Irish.”

“Wait, Dads? Plural? You were raised by a gay couple?” Delilah nodded and Millie smiled the most beautiful smile she was sure she had ever seen in her entire life. “That’s so cool!”

“Yeah...they’re really awesome.” Her phone buzzed and she sighed as she looked.  _ Feebs: You coming to dinner tonight? _ Delilah looked over at Millie for a second.

“Whats up?”

“Oh nothing just uh...My uncle’s asking me if I’m coming to dinner.”

“And?”

“Well...if you aren’t busy I would much prefer spend my evening with you.” Her face blushed madly as Delilah sat next to her. “Would that be good?”

“Y-yeah.” She smiled and Delilah sent back what could only be her favorite answer.  _ Nah _ .

* * *

 

Delilah was trying to be sneaky. She really didn’t want to talk to her dads right now. In fact, most of Garden Lodge was on her Avoid List at that current moment. 

“Delilah. What are you doing sneaking like a cartoon villain?” Dammit. She was sure that it actually worked to walk around hunched over behind kitchen counters to get to the garage. 

“Going out.” She stood and gave Joe some cool finger guns. 

“Uh-huh...do Freddie and Jim know this?”

“Joe. Please. I’m an adult I don’t need my dads permission to go out.” With another quick snap of finger guns, she slipped into the garage and started her car, a 1990 Chevy Camaro. The Baby was still kicking despite the odds, and Delilah loved her car. 

She and Millie Brennan had been dating for over two months, and somehow she had managed to keep her true identity a secret. It became harder and harder to keep it, though. They rarely went out into happening music spaces. Delilah was always paranoid that she’d be seen by the paps and Millie would be dragged into something she wasn’t prepared for. Or worse, Millie would see Delilah on some tv program. 

But somehow, the universe was working in her favor...that was until today.

“You ready? Come on, Mills! We can’t miss our reservation!” Delilah had really outdone herself this time. She had gotten them a reservation at a nice little Italian restaurant, the entire place just to themselves, thanks to her dads being frequent visitors. Danny Fiore was practically family and couldn’t deny his sweet Delilah when she really begged. 

“Ok! How do I look?” She opened the door and Delilah’s mouth dropped. It was the most beautiful pale blue dress, embroidered with little navy roses on the hem and the bust. Around her shoulders was a light brown shawl made of silk.

“Oh my god.”

“Well you shared me the restaurant and I looked it up and it seemed really fancy!”

“Y-yeah.” She climbed into the passenger seat and Delilah felt slightly under-dressed, only in dress pants and a button up. “SHIT!” Delilah slapped the wheel angrily as they were stopped at a red light. “I forgot my wallet…”

“You live close?”

“Err, yeah but…”

“Just stop by on the way. Come on, we won’t miss our reservation.” Delilah couldn’t think of any excuse when she looked at Millie, and sighed defeatedly. 

“Alright just...ok…”

* * *

 

“Holy shit. You didn’t tell me you were rich!”

“Yeah...rich…” Delilah shut off the car and began walking up the driveway.

“Hey! Wait up.”

“No no, I’ll just be a second. Wait in the car, baby.” It was no use, she insisted on seeing Delilah’s house. “It’s not my house it’s my dads’ house.” She carefully opened the door. The entryway was deserted. Thank god. “Ok just...stay here ok?”

“Why are you being so cagey.”

“Shhh! My dads don’t know we’re dating.”

“You haven’t told them?”

“No they’re really...I’ll explain later just stay here and don’t make any noise.” Delilah rushed into the kitchen, looking high and low for her wallet. “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.”

“Oh! Del! You forgot your wallet.”

“Joe! Do you have it?” 

“It’s in the key bowl.”

“Oh thank god,” Delilah whispered as she grabbed it.

“DELILAH!” They both looked up, frozen in place.

“Who’s that?”

“What do you mean I don’t hear anyth-”

“DELILAH!” She cursed and dashed from the kitchen. Oh no. One of the cats had cornered Millie by the sitting room. She was ghostly pale with fright. Millie was terrified of cats. She didn’t hate them. On the contrary she actually loved cats and looking at them but was terrified of them. She was afraid of doing something wrong and getting scratched or bitten. Millie could deal with huge dogs fine, but one kitten in her lap sent her into a panic attack.

“Shit! Millie it’s okay they’re nice cats!” Millie didn’t answer. She looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack as Delilah scooped the furball into my arms. Delilah muttered a small reprimand at him before she set him loose.

“Are you ok?” Oh god, Joe had met her. Millie was shaking.

“I-I-I’m sorry I just…”

“Hey...Hey Mills its okay just breathe.” She nodded and sat down, color slowly returning to her face.

“Darling, what’s happening, who’s screaming?” Freddie. Oh no. This was not happening. Millie stood and turned.

“I’m so sorry you see I’m scared of-” She stopped and stared unbelieving. Oh god, this was happening. Delilah let out an uneasy cough.

“Erm...Millie this is my dad...Papa...this is Millie.” Millie went down faster than a deck of cards. “Oh shit! Millie? Millie come on babe, wake up.” Delilah sat next to her, propping her up. “Joe, get some water! Millie? Millie can you hear me sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart? Darling are you saying…”

“Yes fine dad, ok! She’s my girlfriend can we please focus on the matter at hand?” Freddie nodded and left the room quickly.

“JIM! PHOEBE!”

“Don’t call the entire household, god dammit!” Slowly, Millie blinked awake.

“Holy shit babe...you’re so handsome...am I dead?”

“No baby, you’re ok. You just had a bit of a scare.” Delilah helped her onto the couch. She saw the wheels turn in her head.

“Oh my god I’m such an idiot. Your name is literally Delilah Hutton. How am I so stupid?”

“Technically it’s Mercury-Hutton but...oh god Millie I didn’t want to scare you...or worse, have you date me because of my family. I was happy just being Delly with you, not Delilah Mercury. “

“You could have still told me!” She sat up suddenly, and Delilah helped steady her.

“Whoa, calm down. I know I should have. I’m just a big dumb idiot.”

“What do you mean her girlfriend is dying in the parlor?!” Jim ran in, out of breath. He must have been working in the garden. Millie gave a weak wave at him.

“She didn’t know I was your daughter.” Delilah held Millie’s hand with an iron grip, carefully helping her to a sitting position.

“Wait...they named you after a cat?”

“She’s a fan! Oh darling!” Freddie was giddy with excitement. Jim just stared at his shoes sullenly.

“I thought it was a good name.”

“Oh hush darling, it’s a beautiful name. Delilah you should have said something! How long have you two been together?” Freddie perched himself on the opposing chair, eyes lit up with happiness.

“Two months,” Millie said shakily.

“Two whole months! That’s why you’ve been sneaking out so much.” Jim sat next to Freddie and wrapped his large around the man, giving him a small squeeze as he did so. “What’s your name?”

“Millie. Millie Brennan.” Jim’s eyes sparkled and glanced at Delilah, who was dying of embarrassment. 

“Ok well we have a reservation and should be going so.”

“Oh no! I hope we didn’t miss it.” Millie whipped out her phone to check the time.

“Don’t worry. Fiore is a family friend.”

“You’re taking her to Fiore’s? Oh darling we have to join you. Come on, Jim. We’ll only be a minute.”

“Papa I real- And he’s gone.” Delilah shook her head and slumped next to Millie, who was giggling helplessly. “I think they like you.”

“Hey...I get why you didn’t want to tell me but…”

“Oh shit I’m sorry, Mills. I promise I’ll tell you the truth.”

“Ok...oh! Mr. Mercury you look so handsome!” Delilah looked up, surprised how fast her fathers had been at putting on nice suits. She felt her chest puff up with pride. She loved her dads, and they looked just like they had in all those old pictures from before she had been adopted. Smiling, handsome, full of love for each other. “You too...er...Mr. Mercury?”

“Mercury-Hutton,” Delilah whispered, squeezing Millie’s hand with a soft smile.

“Please. Jim and Freddie.”

“Or dad if you want.” Jim gave Freddie a stiff slap to the arm. “What...darling you can’t deny they are perfect for each other.” They walked towards the garage, leaving Delilah and Millie to follow, the first mortified and the latter struggling to keep her composure. 

* * *

Delilah couldn’t help fussing with her tuxedo in the mirror. Her satin white bow tie was crooked in her eyes. Thankfully, Freddie came up behind her and gave it a little tug, fixing it.

“There you are, darling. You’re gonna do fine.”

“Yeah...Yeah it’s going to be fine...fine.”

“Delilah, you’re gonna do great.” Jim gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” Luke jutted in, waving Delilah over, “Everyone else is in place. You better get up there.”

“Yeah...Yeah I better.” Delilah rallied her confidence and strode out of her dressing room and towards the front of the atrium. John, Roger, and Brian were beaming standing beside their instruments, a few feet away from their sons and Joe and Phoebe, acting as Delilah’s groomsmen. The bridesmaids had already taken their spots on the other side.

Freddie was keeping a strong grip on the flower cat and ring bearer, a black cat named Pepper and a calico ragdoll named Murphy. 

“Oh shit.”

“Fred, we said no cats!”

“But darling they’re adorable look at them oh shit there goes Pepper.” The cat had dashed out of Freddie’s arms and ran into the kitchen. “Well we still have Murphy. Isn’t that right my lovely?”

“Meow.”

“Good job. You’re gonna be great. Where’s Millie?”

“She said something about her parent’s being late. I’ll go check on her.” Jim gave Freddie a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for Millie’s dressing room, a spare bedroom they had renovated for Freddie’s personal closet. “Millie? Millie darling?” Jim slowly opened the door and found Millie sitting in a chair, crying. “Honey! Honey are you ok what’s wrong?”

“They’re not coming.”

“What? Who, dearest?” She held a card out for Jim, who peered down at the message.

_ We’ve decided not to come, Millie. Wish you a happy future. We can’t bless this marriage in good faith. We hope God will bless you anyways. -Mum and Dad _

“Oh fuck…”

“I thought...mum had said maybe…” 

“Come along dear,” Jim whispered, wiping the tears away with his strong, comforting hands. “This is supposed to be your and Delilah’s day...not their’s.”

“I just...I don’t want to walk down alone.”

“You’re not,” Jim lifted her to her feet and wiped the remaining tears away with a handkerchief. “Millicent Brennan, will you let me walk you down the aisle?”

“Really?”

“Of course. I can’t let my own Irish daughter walk down alone.” Her smile made Jim’s heart soar. He held her hand the entire way to the atrium, where Freddie was still waiting with Murphy. 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry but we lost the flower girl.”

“That’s ok, Freddie,” she laughed. 

“Perhaps I could be her though, Jim. I am as gay as a daffodil.” He struck a ludicrous pose, making both of them laugh. They were interrupted by Roger poking his head through the doors.

“Fred! What the fuck are you doing she’s gonna be late for her own wedding!”

“Fuck off, Roger we’re coming!” Freddie rolled his eyes and turned to Millie. “Darling, you are absolutely gorgeous and I’m so proud to be your father-in-law.”

“Thank you, Freddie.” Millie wanted to hug him. He smiled a large, unobstructed smile, wide and toothy, and pinched her cheek before walking into the atrium with Murphy.

After a few seconds, the first chord played, and Jim took Millie’s arm in his. 

As they walked down the aisle to God Save the Queen, Delilah wanted to dissipate on the spot. God, Millie looked so beautiful. Jim let her join her groom and stood next to his own husband, squeezing his hand lovingly.

“I can’t believe I’m watching our daughter get married,” Fred whispered, trying to hide his joyful tears that already begun running. Jim smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

“Who ever though we’d be standing here, huh?”

“Psst, shut up your missing the ceremony,” Roger hissed as the band came down and joined Jim and Freddie. 

“I now pronounce you both wedded wives. You may kiss the bride.” 

“WOOOOOO! YEAH!” Queen erupted into loud cheers, with the rest of the atrium as Delilah kissed Millie and they took their wedding bands. 

“Jim! Can you believe it?” Freddie asked, shaking his husband’s shoulder in sheer joy. Jim could only smile as his family became a little bigger that day.


End file.
